Autexousious
by ThisValkyrieLives
Summary: aw-toh-ig-ZAW-shus; Adjective; Exercising or possessing free will.  Wesker/OC


**1**  
When the specimen broke out, the tiny researcher was knocked to the floor in the scuffle and she took a tray of medical supplies down with her. She stared at the syringe protruding out of her calf. _That's not good._

**2**  
"I'm afraid it gets rather dark after this," the dead man smirked.  
"'I have loved the stars too fondly to be fearful the night,'" she smiled softly and then screamed as pain ripped through her body.

**3**  
Albert Wesker was not caught off guard frequently. However, when he heard the telltale gasp and cough from the corpse on the floor behind him, his jaw nearly dropped in surprise. Someone should tell her to buy a lottery ticket.

**4**_  
_Very few people could understand the weight of true power. In that first breath upon waking, she did. She knew from that moment on she was to be consumed with a desperate yearning to ease the strain of her god.

**5**  
In the beginning, she was terrified of everything and clung to him like a lost child. She didn't even care that he was the scariest monster of all.

**6  
**This arrangement suited them. She happily surrendered to his every whim, giving buckets of blood for his research with no complaint, and in return he educated her and kept her well.

**7**  
"You are never to leave me again," he hissed as he snatched her up. He couldn't have his pet running off simply because she was threatened by _humans_.

**8  
**The poor girl was ready to cry, the scientist observed, as she refilled her glass _again._ One of the few issues she had with her new gift was keeping up with the metabolism. 

**9**  
She was crushed when he found fault with her. All she wanted was to please her master.

**10**  
Wesker was well aware that his abuse could foment rebellion within the naif. He simply couldn't find the time to care.

**11**  
"Did you think you could deceive me?" he roared as he slammed her into the wall. She sobbed and hung her head. "I'm sorry, Master," she choked. "I didn't mean-"

**12**  
She was extremely obedient, Wesker noted. Nary even a disobedient thought from the girl since he had caught her. It seems he had broken her spirit. Perhaps she _was_ as weak as he had first assumed.

**13**  
It wasn't a matter of her _protecting_ her master. He could protect himself from this wretched creature. No, it was a matter of pride. This _thing_ thought he could hurt _her_ Master? The girl was offended and angry.

**14**  
Wesker was surprised when his shadow leapt at the G-infected monster and blood burst from a brand new hole in its sternum. His pet certainly kept him on his toes.

**15**  
Her master may not always be the most moral creature, but really, he was just doing what he thought was right. For himself or for others, she wasn't sure.

**16  
**She laughed good naturedly when some of the scientists joked that she should live in a doghouse outside. Internally, she was panicking, terrified they gave him a new way to punish her.

**17**  
As she learned what she could and could not do, she slowly began developing a personality. And within that, he began shaping her into a charismatic and enchanting pet.

**18**  
There were nights when Wesker would call her to his bed, simply to warm himself in her.

**19  
**Few things were as pleasing to her ears as Master calling her to his side.

**20**  
She was faced with a choice. Run from unwelcome attention the geneticist gave her or follow her master's orders, not much of a choice at all.

**21**  
She was late. Ordinarily, she was early to his office with lunch, today, she was over ten minutes late. He did not appreciate it, nor did he appreciate the dependency he realized he was developing.

**22**  
Wesker rarely felt true, murderous rage these days. When she said, "Another one of your subordinates decided to get grabby," however, he saw red. Was he going to have to piss on her for them to understand she belongs to _him_?

**23**  
"You don't belong to _him_ anymore," Wesker growled as he dug his fingers into her bare hips with crushing force. "I don't think I was ever his to begin with, Master," she whispered in reply.

**24**  
She'd had a terrible nightmare. The first in years, probably triggered by the recent actions of even more recently deceased geneticists. "Can I sleep with you?" she asked softly.

**25**  
Albert Wesker was torn. To allow her in his bed at her request would give her power he did not want to relenquish, however, he'd never heard her speak to him with such need in her voice. The last thing he needed was to have a blubbering mess collapsed somewhere in the house. "On the floor," he said.

**26**  
He hadn't understood the gravity of the scars across her body until he heard what she said in her sleep that night.

**27**  
To her, life had been a constant disappointment. Failure after miserable failure. She thought _he _had been right. She was good for nothing, then she met a god.

**28**  
"Your name is now Elizabeth," Wesker declared. "'My god is my oath.'" Elizabeth smiled.

**29**  
Wesker tossed a book to her. "Entertain yourself."

**30**  
Elizabeth was growing to be the perfect companion. She was loving, loyal, and knew how to stay near without being underfoot.

**31**  
He liked everything to be done in a certain order, including his women. He had quickly learned that the order he liked his pet to be done in was morning, noon, and night.

**32**  
In escaping with the sample, her leg was crushed. Elizabeth still crawled to her master without waiting to heal. She wanted to see him smile again.

**33  
**Albert Wesker's pet, for all the silks and satins she was given, still preferred the feel of the clean cotton sheets crisply folded on her master's bed.

**34**  
Ada Wong was disgusted by them both; at him for taking advantage of this girl and at her for allowing it.

**35**  
"I'm not afraid of them," Elizabeth explained quietly. "I'm afraid of you turning me away."

**36**  
There were days when Elizabeth hated the virus, times when she knew she ought to fight back, to stand up for herself and yet, she couldn't. The virus had placed a compulsion, a burning need to satisfy her master in her veins and she was helpless to resist.

**37**  
Only one thing set Albert Wesker aflame, the rush of power. Few things made him feel as powerful as seeing the embers in Elizabeth's eyes burst to life when he touched her.

**38**  
Nothing would ever take her from his side. They were both certain of that fact.

**39  
**Albert Wesker was loath to admit it, but it was true. Elizabeth could come and go as she pleased, but he had to remain in hiding. His laboratory was as much a cell as it was a sanctuary.

**40  
**_Elizabeth, enclosed are directions should my return be delayed. _Ada growled in frustration and threw the envelope and its contents aside, unable to read the nonsensical squiggles.

**41**  
She spent many sleepless nights tracing the muscles on his torso with her fingers. "It's so risky," she would say in reply to his unasked question. "The Progenitor virus, I mean. We could go mad at any moment. I want to remember you, no matter how far gone I am."

**42  
**She moaned softly as she stretched, the blankets sliding down her body. _Yes_, he decided as he watched her, _this is how gods should awaken_.

**43**  
There were very few things Elizabeth enjoyed quite like being taken by her master on Excella's desk. It was childish and catty, but she hardly cared. He was _her_ master, no one else's.

**44  
**Fighting the urge to shake in fear in the wake of her master's anger, Elizabeth wondered, not for the first time, if she had made a deal with the devil.

**45  
**_If things had been different, would we have been one of those couples on the beach? _Beth sighed as she meandered along the boardwalk. _No, he would have never even seen me._

**46  
**"So you're just going to let her leave?" Krauser asked incredulously. Wesker chuckled. "She's only after french fries. She'll return soon enough."

**47**  
Elizabeth felt a rush of pleasure at the moment of doubt in Excella as she watched Albert Wesker and his pet interact. They may have to pretend while the woman in the Gucci handkerchief was around, but there are, after all, some things you can't hide.

**48**  
"Why don't you leave? You could go into business for yourself and not take orders from anyone." Elizabeth laughed, "The answer is in my name."

**49  
**Elizabeth _hated_ when he was gone. She would lie in his bed and breathe in his scent and try her best to sleep and not cry.

**50**  
Lie to me. Tell me you love me, only me. Tell me that no one has ever held the place in your heart that I do. Tell me with tears in your eyes and a smile on your lips. Scream it when I take you. Lie to me. Only me.

**51  
**She always felt especially blessed in those quiet moments of soft vulnerability when she was just Beth and he was just Albert.

**52**  
Elizabeth took great pride in the fact that her master trusted her above anyone. She never once deviated from his plan.

**53  
**There were nights when Beth would sit at Albert's feet, resting her head on his knee and staring into the fire. He would occasionally glance away from his work and rest his hand on her head for a moment before continuing.

**54**  
Few things were quite as enjoyable as the envy directed towards Albert Wesker and Elizabeth when they entered the room.

**55**  
"Why does everything have to be an injection?" Beth wailed as she rolled up her sleeve. "Can't you make a pill?"

**56  
**The staff had grown to expect the shrieks of Miss Elizabeth's laughter and the sound of slamming doors. She goaded Master Wesker into chasing her down frequently. "Come get me, _Captain_ Wesker!" They chuckled to themselves. That one was new.

**57**  
Sometimes she missed when he still worked with The Organization, when sneaking into his office and climbing into his lap with the cameras watching gave her an illicit thrill.

**58**  
"Checkmate." Elizabeth grinned from ear to ear, "You lost, boss."

**59  
**Wesker chuckled as he heard the shower door open. "If I may be so bold," his pet began with a small smile as she lowered to her knees. He leaned back against the wall and smirked down at her. "Worship your god."

**60**  
Wesker felt the beginnings of deterioration prickling at the edges of his conciousness. He began work on developing a serum to prevent any further complications.

**61**  
Elizabeth gave him the first injection, telling him, "I'm no Albert Wesker, but it's a start."

**62  
**"Elizabeth, fetch 10ccs of epinepherine. It seems I've hit a snag," Wesker murmured and flexed his left arm.

**63  
**"I've done it!" Wesker declared. Uroburos was created.

**64**  
Elizabeth's master chuckled as he read through her daily log. Her cravings for carbohydrates and empty calories were amusing, to say the least. Yesterday, she would have killed for potato chips. Today's fixation was apparently cake.

**65  
**Beth smiled at the silhouette of her master, framed by storm grey waves and sky. The weight of their voyage left her shoulders for just a moment.

**66  
**After he learned the truth of his existence, Albert Wesker changed. It was subtle, but Elizabeth felt it.

**67  
**After years of being his sole devotee, Beth had a bit of an identity crisis watching Wesker work to become the god of a new world. _Am I not good enough now?_

**68**  
They were growing concerned for Miss Elizabeth. Fighting to pull Master Wesker back, to prevent or even slow his drifting was taking a massive toll on her. They had to wonder, was she pulling him back or was he taking her adrift with him?

**69**  
"I don't know what you expect me to say, Miss Valentine," she said. "He is my master and I adore him with every fiber of my being. I can't go against him. I know you understand that much."

**70  
**"Fuck off," she snarled. "I'm afraid," her master chuckled, "we're far too busy to waste time dealing with you."

**71**  
For the first time since she was reborn, Elizabeth was unsure of their destination and it _frightened_ her.

**72**  
Albert had no idea why Beth solemnly asked him to hold on, just a little bit longer.

**73**  
It's all because of that demonic virus, Beth sighed as she gave herself yet another injection. They could have had a perfectly normal life if a single man hadn't decided to play god. Her eyes widened and she froze with guilt at her next thought. _What does that make Albert?_

**74  
**"It's all about balance," Elizabeth smiled down at a momentarily independent Jill Valentine.

**75**  
"I don't believe anything in that book," Elizabeth laughed haughtily. "Oh, come now," the church woman argued, waving her Bible. "Everybody believes in something." At that moment, Albert Wesker ascended the stairs to see who Elizabeth was speaking to. She smiled at the guest, "I believe in him."

**76**  
Occasionally, he would be ever so slightly late giving himself another dose and he would begin to show the telltale signs. He hated those moments of weakness. If Beth didn't smile softly and gently take his twitching fingers in her hand before administering the injection herself, he mused, it would be unbearable.

**77**  
Wesker smirked as Elizabeth closed the carefully aged novel in her hands and turned her sultry eyes in his direction. She'd become quite the hedonist in the past few years.

**78**  
Very rarely did Elizabeth carry a weapon. In those unusual cases, anything smaller than a twelve-gauge would _not _do.

**79**  
The fact that she could see down dark hallways because her eyes lit the way still unnerved her from time to time.

**80**  
She grinned from ear to ear as she rolled across the bed, tangling herself in the linens. "What on earth are you doing?" Wesker chuckled. "Can't a queen enjoy the luxuries of her castle?"

**81  
**"Why does everyone bring me romance?" Elizabeth sighed as she replaced another book on the shelf. "The fact that I have breasts does not automatically require the exclusion of suspense or action in my library."

**82  
**It's the simple things that make it all worthwhile, Elizabeth decides as she deeply inhales the scent of behind her master's ear and feels that slight twitch that tells her that he's now awake.

**83  
**"Sunday is gloomy. My hours are slumberless. Dearest, the shadows I live with are numberless," she sang quietly, smiling to herself.

**84**  
She wondered, yet again, if all of this wasn't spurred by a fear of dying.

**85**  
He insisted they weren't human. _Then why do we still bleed like them?_

**86**  
Excella came to Wesker's lab. Elizabeth had to fight every fiber in her body to not kill the Italian whore.

**87**  
"Why does she anger you?" Wesker asked. "Her presence insults you," Elizabeth replied.

**88**  
Her master hadn't touched her in months, not the way he used to. He simply reaffirmed his claim, he didn't claim her anew. Not anymore.

**89**  
She was forever bound to him. She was to follow him to the end of her days. She would always be his. He would never be hers.

**90  
**"Cleanliness is next to godliness." She repeated the mantra as she scrubbed her flesh. "Cleanliness is next to god."

**91  
**What if- what if she had fallen too far behind? Had her master left without her?

**92**  
He was taking Valentine and Excella, but not Elizabeth. That was when she knew.

**93  
**Beth waited until he left for the lab before she allowed herself to mourn the death of her god.

**94**  
"Master," she whispered softly as she tearfully bid him goodbye. "Please, please, come back to me. Come back home _where you belong_." He pursed his lips and didn't respond.

**95**  
Each morning, Elizabeth got out of bed, washed and got dressed, sat in the window of her master's study, and the wait began again.

**96  
**Checkmate. Every king must die. If only he hadn't sacrificed his queen.

**97**  
Beth choked as she felt his obliteration. She hung on to the bed post and tried to stop her shaking and the panic creeping across her conciousness.

**98**  
How could this happen? How could you leave me? What am I supposed to do without you?

**99**  
_Oh, ye of little faith. _"Master?" _Yes, Elizabeth. My return has been delayed._ "I'll wait as long as it takes, Master."_ I know._

**100  
**Miss Elizabeth insists that she can feel Master Wesker and that we must be patient and await his return. His injuries were great and it will take a considerable amount of time before he is well enough to journey home. I pray she's correct. It would be too heartbreaking to discover she sits at the window for naught.


End file.
